Harry Potter y el anillo de la herencia
by Rikimaru Black
Summary: En este fanfic harry recibe un anillo muy especial que le revela un pasado muy inesperado super harry
1. Capitulo 01

Harry Potter y el anillo de la herencia

**_Advertencia:   
Esto esta escrito únicamente por entretenimiento. Yo no poseo ninguno de los caracteres de Harry Potter, ni de star wars ni depredador, claro que solo tome algunas tecnologías de esas series para adaptarlas para esta historia._**

_Nota del autor: hola se que he no he terminado con el heredero y apenas empecé con la espada, pero por sus grandes comentarios, he decidido publicar e ir desarrollando todos los fanfics que alguna vez inicie pero nunca termine, para que me entiendan tengo muchas historias que nunca publique parte por que a quienes se las mostraba a unos le gustaba y a otros no, así que por lo regular me dejaban mas confundido que nada, así que las fui guardando todas para quizás algún día publicarlas, y con el primero que me anime fue con el heredero, pero por sus grandes comentarios he decidido ir publicando mas historias y mantener corriendo 3 o 2 es posible que publique un capitulo de cada historia por semana alternándolas, si les gusta la idea solo dejen un review y con gusto contestare sus dudas, gracias por sus grandes comentarios y sobretodo el gran apoyo que me han demostrado han logrado que la verdad me deje de importar los comentarios que hicieron de las historias, antes y por eso las publico, digo no sirve de nada tener un montón de historias si nadie las lee._

_Saludos y muchas gracias por todo a mis fieles lectores_

_Drk. Rikimaru_

Capitulo 1:

En la pequeña habitación del numero 4 de Privet Drive, en cuanto regreso de la escuela un solo ha podido pensar lo que paso antes de su regreso, _la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black, la profecía,_ "y Dumbledore sabia, siempre ha sabido" solo eso podía repetir una y otra vez mientras lloraba en silencio en su habitación, en la cual esta básicamente encerrado ya que las amenazas de la orden solo tuvieron un efecto en su familia, ignóralo totalmente, lo cual considerando su trato anterior a este es un buen cambio.

"siempre lo ha sabido y nunca hizo nada para hacerme mas fuerte, nunca hizo nada para ayudarme, es que no tiene sentido si es verdad lo que dice la profecía por que no entrenarme a ser lo mas fuerte posible, al menos… al menos que en lugar de una batalla quería que ninguno de los dos salgamos vivos, si eso es como no lo vi antes, el anciano espera que mi batalla contra Voldemort, moramos los dos o lo deje lo suficientemente débil para el mismo matarlo, así seria el héroe de nuevo, si todo tiene sentido".

"y los últimos años solo han sido pruebas, para forjar a su arma, por que no lo vi antes me ha manipulado desde el inicio, no me sorprendería que todo fuera parte de su plan, no hay forma de que le gane, Voldemort tiene mas de 30 años de ventaja siendo un poderoso hechicero y yo apenas soy un muchacho de escuela, si eso es con el entrenamiento que me ha dado, con las situaciones que he pasado soy mas una bomba de tiempo que una arma y supongo que el tenerme en este maldito lugar solo ayuda a hacerme mas controlable, entonces lo primero que tengo que hacer es escapar de aquí, si tengo que escapar y ver que puedo hacer …."

En ese momento en medio de su cuarto aparecen varias figuras y Harry se sorprende pero cuando saca su varita ve una cara conocida la del Goblin Griphook, el que es acompañado de 3 guardias armados y 2 goblins con túnicas largas que empiezan a hacer movientos con sus manos y una ráfaga de luz cubre todo el cuarto por unos segundos y luego se desvanece, Harry esta sorprendido por la llegada y la luz pero cuando intenta decir algo los goblins de túnica le hacen una seña a Griphook con la cabeza y de inmediato se acerca a Harry.

Griphook no pierde el tiempo y le dice a Harry "señor Potter, disculpe que lleguemos sin avisar y tan tarde, pero es la única manera de que podremos hablar con usted, si me permite unos momentos podremos explicar todo solo necesito ver si aun quedan hechizos en su persona".

Harry no dice nada esta muy sorprendido pero solo asiente con la cabeza después de todo los goblins siempre han sido muy respetables y sobretodo el sabe que no apoyan a Voldemort y para el caso ni a Dumbledore ya que antes de salir de la escuela escucho a Dumbledore quejándose con el profesor Snape que los goblins no lo apoyan pero se mantendrían neutrales ya que tomar un lado es malo para los negocios, eso hace que Harry confié en ellos.

Los goblins que visten túnicas de inmediato se ponen frente a el y hacen otra serie de movientos con sus manos y siente la magia de los goblins sobre el pero no siente miedo siente la intención del hechizo que hacen y de repente los dos goblins hacen un moviento hacia una silla que esta en el cuarto y esta brilla por unos segundos y dan un chasquido de dedos y la luz y energía que Harry siente desaparecen.

Los dos goblins repiten el moviento de cabeza indicándole a Griphook que han terminado y entonces Griphook le dice a Harry "señor Potter, disculpe tanta sorpresa pero teníamos que asegurarnos que nadie supiera que haremos ni que le diremos, así que traje conmigo un par de los mejores rompedores de maldiciones conmigo y algunos guardias, ya que tenemos decir muchas cosas y no queremos que nadie se entere y sobretodo que alguien avise a Dumbledore".

Harry le contesta a Griphook "bien Griphook, no te preocupes no niego que fue una sorpresa para mi ya que no esperaba que llegaran un grupo de goblins a mi cuarto y menos que hicieran magia, sobre mi y sobre mi habitación si no es problema ¿me gustaría saber que hicieron?".

Griphook sonríe a Harry pero no por la pregunta si no por que hace mucho tiempo que un cliente de Gringotts recordó el nombre ninguno de los goblins de Gringotts, y menos uno tan importante como este joven, saliendo de su sorpresa Griphook le contesta a Harry "señor Potter, lo que hicimos fue simple pusimos una ilusión para cualquiera que intente ver a través de las paredes y por la ventana o puerta solo lo verán durmiendo y no verán ni escucharan nada eso mientras hablamos, ya que tenemos bastantes cosas que infórmale y por desgracia el director Dumbledore, no nos permite acercarnos a usted en ninguna ocasión y ha usado algunas leyes muy tontas para evitar que lo contactemos mientras visita Gringotts, pero si el puede usar las leyes para evitar que lo contactemos, nosotros podemos usarlas para hablar con usted fuera del banco y fuera de horas de oficina".

Al decir eso Griphook tiene una sonrisa maliciosa, "como vera señor Potter, con el fallecimiento del señor Black, una carta que se nos entrego hace unas semanas fue abierta, esta carta fue escrita por el señor Black usando su sangre, haciendo que esa carta sea imposible de falsificar y sobretodo por ley antigua los goblins pueden cumplir las peticiones de uno de nuestros clientes sin importar si esta acusado de algo, o cualquier situación que pueda evitar que su voluntad se cumpla, al parecer el señor Black después de escapar de Azkaban y su encuentro con usted, y después cuando el director Dumbledore lo mantuvo fuera de contacto, el señor Black decidió mandar varias cartas al encargado de las finanzas de la noble casa de Black, y también pidió ya que es su padrino, revisar sus finanzas en Gringotts, ya que parece que el señor Black sospechaba algo".

La cara de sorpresa de Harry, le indica que no tenia idea que su padrino hizo todo eso claro que no pudo hablar con el por mucho tiempo antes de que muriera así que no sabia que hizo durante todo ese tiempo encerrado en la casa de sus padres que tanto odiaba, así que ellos vinieron por algo que descubrió Sirius, esto se pondrá interesante si logra que los goblins lo ayuden podrá entrenar y hasta podrá escapar de allí, primero hay que ver que paso, así que pone atención a Griphook.

"si señor Potter, el señor Black nos pidió investigar algunas cosas y lo que encontramos fue algo increíble, al informarle el señor Black tomo precauciones por si algo le pasara toda la información se le revelara, antes de morir hizo un plan por si algo le pasaba o si Dumbledore decidía hacer que regresara a Azkaban".

Harry se sorprende al oír que su padrino pensaba que Dumbledore lo podía regresar a Azkaban, y le dice a Griphook "pero Griphook ¿por que mi padrino pensaba que podía pasar eso, esta bien entiendo que asegurara la información si algo le pasaba pero ¿la segunda opción? ".

Griphook mira a Harry unos segundos y le dice "señor Potter, nosotros no entendíamos por que tampoco pero el señor Black pidió ver al encargado de las bóvedas y al encargado del banco, siendo uno de los clientes mas grandes de Gringotts su petición fue aceptada rápidamente, y sin que nadie supiera se reunieron, el señor Black relato todo lo que había pasado y sobretodo que fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio, de inmediato el departamento legal reviso todo del caso y para nuestra sorpresa, todo lo que dijo el señor Black era verdad y mucho mas que hizo que viéramos algunas cosas que quizás no habíamos notado antes pero hizo que nos diéramos cuenta que en el momento que quisiera el director Dumbledore podía hacer que le hicieran un juicio justo al señor Black, y jamás lo intento".

Harry esta totalmente pálido al darse cuenta que en verdad Dumbledore es parte del sistema legal, y por lo tanto podía pedir el juicio a Sirius, y jamás lo hizo solo lo mantuvo encerrado por alguna razón y sobretodo no lo dejaba salir de la casa, para alguien como su padrino eso debió ser una tortura mas sabiendo, que odiaba el lugar con tanta fuerza que escapo de el.

Griphook nota que la expresión de Harry se vuelve sombría como si se dio cuenta de algo y continua "bien entonces como su padrino pidió revisión de sus cuentas desde que lo enviaron a Azkaban y se entero de que Dumbledore había estado usando la fortuna Black, sin ser el dueño o ningún derecho, entonces se preocupo y pidió ver las cuentas de la familia Potter, y vio que usando su posición de en el consejo logro hacerse su guardián mágico durante el tiempo que había estado el en prisión, eso hizo enojar mucho al señor Black y por su expresión usted tampoco lo sabia, si me permite continuar vera que tomamos pasos para evitar que logre tocar un solo centavo de su dinero y del señor Black pero debe mantenerse calmado mis acompañantes descubrieron varios detectores mágicos que lo monitorean constantemente por los encantamientos que hemos puesto en su cuarto, no funcionan por el momento pero si se molesta puede liberar energía mágica y los encantamientos caerán".

Harry respira profundamente y se calma y le indica a Griphook que continué "bien señor Potter, en su carta el señor Black nos indico aparte de los cambios a su testamento básicamente hizo uno nuevo, y también hizo algunos cambios que no dejaran muy contentos a algunas personas principalmente al director Dumbledore, pero lo mas importante es que lo saquemos de aquí, ya que lo que averiguo el señor Black escuchando una conversación entre el director Dumbledore y el profesor Snape, todo indica que el jamás ha pensado que usted pueda contra el señor oscuro, así que básicamente espera ese momento y lo que mas nos sorprende es la copia de documentos que envió el señor Black, básicamente indican que en el momento de su fallecimiento el pasara leyes que le permiten tomar las fortunas de las familias que no tengan herederos eso nos preocupa mucho ya que no tiene derecho de hacer eso, pero si logra que pase esa ley lograría acceder a cualquier fortuna que el piense que necesite, eso incluye artículos mágicos y demás cosas en las bóvedas eso hace que Gringotts básicamente solo sea un cuidador de la alcancía del director Dumbledore eso no conviene a los negocios, por eso creemos aparte le debemos mucho al señor Black por informarnos de los planes del director y sobretodo por que siempre nos trato como iguales, como todos los miembros de la familia Potter siempre nos tratan como sus iguales por eso le vinimos a avisar y ayudarlo".

"lo mas importante que valla a Gringotts, el testamento de su padrino indica algunas cosas que deben estar en su poder y algunas cosas que debe hacer, es importante que salgamos de inmediato, y es mejor que empaque todo lo que le pertenece no regresara a esta casa jamás".

Harry rápidamente empaca todas sus cosas ya que tiene muy poco tiempo en Privet Drive no hay cartas de sus amigos y por el momento no quiere saber de ellos, mete a Hedwig en su jaula y empaca todo lo que le pertenece y cuando esta listo le indica a Griphook, y de inmediato le indica que ponga su mano en el hombro y de inmediato desaparece de Privet Drive para no volver jamás.

Después de unos momentos llega a un salón cercano al camino para las bóvedas, rápidamente Griphook les dice a sus acompañantes en su lengua que ya no los necesita y se dirige a Harry "señor Potter, para hacer las cosas mas fáciles le indicare rápidamente en esencia lo que dicen los testamentos de sus padres y el de su padrino, ¿esta de acuerdo, de todos modos le daré una copia del testamento para que los lea con calma".

Harry asiente y Griphook continua "bien señor Potter, el testamento del señor Black básicamente lo hace su heredero universal, a acepción de ser dueño de el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, esta es del señor Remus Lupin, y también la cantidad de 20 millones de galeones y varios recuerdos de la escuela que el señor Black puso en un baúl con el nombre del señor Lupin que están en la casa de la familia Black, ahora a la familia Wesley les deja a cada uno de los miembros con excepción de el joven Percy hasta que se disculpe con su familia, les deja 500,000 galeones, esto incluye a la señorita Granger a la que también le deja las acciones que posee la familia Black de la librería Flourish y Blotts, a la señorita Nymphadora Tonks le deja también 20 millones y la casa de playa de la familia Black, a profesor Dumbledore le dejan una carta que no tenemos idea del contenido, y todo lo que queda, que si me permite decirlo es una cantidad muy considerable, la familia Black es una de las ricas del mundo".

Harry recibió una copia del testamento de su padrino y lo leyó rápidamente viendo que solo había mas legalidades y otras cosas que no le interesaban así que le indico a Griphook que continuara "bien señor Potter ahora el testamento de sus padres es algo mas complicado, en este indican que si su padrino muere, o es encarcelado debe ser emancipado legalmente, ya tenemos todos los papeles aquí listos solo falta su firma y será adulto en el mundo mágico y muggle, ahora la fortuna de sus padres es inmensa, ya que los Potter son una familia muy antigua, es costumbre en su familia que el primogénito tome la prueba de herencia, para reconfirmar las bóvedas que tiene aquí en Gringotts y por que los Potter no tienen prejuicios de la sangre y siempre se han casado libremente entre purasangres, muggles y criaturas mágicas, así que si revisa bien a sus antepasados se dará cuenta que tiene una herencia muy especial, en si después de tomar la poción tiene que ir a la bóveda principal de la familia y reclamar todas las que le pertenecen".

Harry no sabia que decir mucha información en muy poco tiempo pero era lógico que los goblins apreciaban mucho a su familia por eso hacían eso incluso si esto les traía problemas con Voldemort y Dumbledore, lo cual hizo que el pensara que si alguna vez los goblins lo necesitaban los ayudaría en todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

Mientras Harry pensaba en eso entro otro Goblin y le entrego a Griphook una caja con un pergamino largo con una pluma larga y esponjada y una botella con un liquido color morado, le indico que abriera la botella y le agregara 6 gotas de su sangre para eso le dio una pequeña daga.

Harry así lo hizo tomo la daga y con un ligero corte puso la sangre en la poción, y luego le indican que derrame la poción en el pergamino, y lo hace y al pasar unos momentos la pluma empieza a escribir en el pergamino, indicando las bóvedas que le pertenecen, ve las bóvedas de la familia Potter, que son bastantes, luego ve las de la familia Black y también son un buen numero de bóvedas, pero lo que le sorprende ver que también le pertenecen las bóvedas de Godric Griffindor y de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero no solo eso aparece también, como dueño de la bóveda de Salazar Slytherinde los fundadores de Hogwarts, entonces recuerda lo que le comento Dumbledore después del incidente de la cámara y se molesta mas otra vez el anciano se la pasa con medias verdades.


	2. Capitulo 02

Capitulo 2:

Harry mira con interés a Griphook que parece estar sumamente sorprendido por las ultimas bóvedas que indica el pergamino, y antes que pueda decirle algo a Griphook este sale apurado por la puerta dejando a Harry algo confundido, Harry sigue mirando el pergamino y ve que en total tiene mas de 8 bóvedas principales y 22 bóvedas normales, y al ver hasta abajo ve una cifra que lo hace casi desmayarse el es dueño de mas de 60 billones de galeones, y una cantidad no calculada en joyas pero es considerable ya que en lugar de valor ponen el peso por cada tipo de joya pero viendo las cantidades Harry ahora si esta seguro que jamás tendrá que trabajar en su vida.

Mientras Harry pensaba eso entro Griphook acompañado de otro Goblin con ropas mucho mas finas que las que tiene Griphook, el cual rápidamente se acerca mira el pergamino y le dice a Harry "señor Potter, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Racknar, soy el presidente de Gringotts, aquí Griphook me informa que usted se ha vuelto nuestro cliente mas grande y además es dueño de 3 de las bóvedas de los fundadores esas bóvedas no han sido tocadas desde que los fundadores murieron, antes que pregunte por que si tenían familia, si es verdad tenían familia pero cada uno de sus hijos creo sus propias familias, al parecer usted es desentiende de las líneas de Griffindor y Ravenclaw y por lo que indica el pergamino, es el único heredero mágico de Slytherin, si se pregunta por que la respuesta creo que es por esa cicatriz en su frente".

Harry ahora comprende, es el heredero de Slytherin, cuando destruyo el cuerpo original de Voldemort, absorbió sus poderes y de allí que la magia lo reconozca como el heredero, buena situación ahora tiene lo que tenga la bóveda de Slytherin para acabar al bastardo que mato a sus padres y que es culpable de la muerte de su padrino, y que ha dañado a tantos por su sed de poder.

Harry mira a Racknar, y le dice "bien Racknar, supongo que las cifras en el pergamino son correctas ¿verdad?".

Racknar mira a Harry con curiosidad y le dice "si señor Potter esa es la suma en efectivo, claro que las joyas y demás artículos mágicos tendrán que ser evaluados, y todavía faltan las propiedades, pero puedo decirle sin cuidado que es el hombre mas rico en el mundo, ahora ya que es el señor de tantas líneas ancestrales debo darle un consejo y espero no me lo tome a mal".

Harry mira con curiosidad a Racknar, y le indica que continué "bien señor Potter, hay una ley que se aplica a su caso, y esta ley en resumen dice que usted puede tener mas de una esposa ya que se espera que tenga un heredero por cada línea ancestral, así que en este momento mínimo tendría que tener varias esposas e hijos, para que todas las líneas tengan sucesión".

Este comentario hace que Harry se sonroje, demonios solo ha tenido una cita y esta fue un desastre total, y al parecer Racknar entiende lo que pasa y le dice "señor Potter, no se preocupe no espero que tenga las esposas para el fin del día, pienso que primero el señor oscuro debe de ser eliminado para que pueda vivir en paz, pero no significa que no pueda tener novia, ni nada por el estilo, solo le doy el consejo que en su caso por sus finanzas puede tener mas de una esposa, pero si es necesario que tenga mas de un solo hijo, ya que su fortuna es tan grande, no importara si se divide, en si así podría hacer mucho mas, pero por el momento Gringotts esta a sus ordenes para ayudarlo en su misión si así lo desea si necesita comprar o conseguir algo no dude en preguntarnos, le aconsejo que elija uno o dos goblins para manejar su cuenta".

Harry piensa por unos momentos y algo que siempre ha tenido es buenos instintos y mira a Griphook y siente que puede confiar en el, así que le mira a Racknar y le dice "Racknar quiero que Griphook maneje mi cuenta y claro si tienen alguna recomendación de otro Goblin que le ayude, es muy bienvenida".

Racknar mira Harry como si no pudiera creerlo y le dice "señor Potter, esta diciéndome ¿que quiere que nosotros manejemos su cuenta y confía en nuestro consejo sin dudarlo? ".

Harry mira a Racknar, con cara de incredulidad y le dice "Racknar, si algo he aprendido es que puedo confiar en mis instintos eso me ha mantenido con vida cuando me enfrento con Voldemort, y me encuentro confiando en Griphook es muy servicial y tiene una sed de probarse a si mismo, ahora por lo que entiendo lo mejor para ustedes es mantener la confianza de los hechiceros, y no creo que tomen bien si falta dinero del "famoso Harry Potter", aunque detesto eso pienso que lo mejor para ambos es confiar en nosotros, y así todos estarán contentos ¿no crees eso Racknar?"

El rostro de sorpresa de Racknar es invaluable y solo atina a decir "es verdad señor Potter, usted aunque no le guste es muy importante en el mundo mágico, si algo le pasara a su dinero si nosotros lo robáramos o estafáramos quedaríamos en desgracia, pero nunca pasara, así que entiendo su razonamiento confía en nosotros por que es en beneficio de ambas partes si tengo hay un Goblin que siempre ha ayudado a la familia Potter, ahora que trabajara con Griphook creo que serán los mejores para el trabajo, gracias señor Potter por ser tan sincero con nosotros, le sorprendería cuantos hechiceros no lo son".

Harry mira a Racknar y le dice "bien Racknar pienso que como tratan los hechiceros a los seres mágicos es una tontería aprenderíamos mucho de todos si cooperáramos después de todo los todos, me imagino que con el conocimiento de protección que tienen los goblins el ministerio seria muy seguro, después de todo he visto que hasta un grupo de niños de escuela pueden entrar al departamento mas secreto del ministerio y hasta casi una hora después se dieron cuenta, eso no es indicación que necesitan mas consejos de seguridad, sin embargo solo pasan mas leyes que hacen pensar que quieren alejar a los mejores aliados, lo mismo es con los gigantes y los hombres lobo, si me preguntas a mi es una tontería todos necesitamos de todos para sobrevivir a esta guerra, mira cuantos aliados ha ganado Voldemort por esas leyes".

Racknar mira a Harry aun mas sorprendido y le dice "señor Potter, teníamos idea que es un hechicero que le espera un gran destino pero con sus palabras me demuestra que en verdad usted hará un cambio en este mundo, y por eso me da gusto declararlo un amigo de los goblins, esto quiere decir trata a los goblins como iguales y los goblins lo trataremos igual," después de decir eso Racknar le indica a Harry que se acerque y lo toca en la frente donde se encuentra el tercer ojo en la frente y brilla por unos momentos una runa después de eso Harry se siente mucho mas cómodo en Gringotts como si supiera que allí es un lugar donde puede descansar sin temer incluso a Voldemort.

Después de esa interesante situación Harry es guiado a la bóveda principal de la familia Potter con el pergamino en la mano y sigue un sencillo ritual que hace que todas las bóvedas que ahora posee sean conectadas a la familia, pero después de eso Griphook le dice a Harry "bien señor Potter, con esta pequeña campaña puede indicar cuando quería que venga por usted pero parte de la tradición es que el nuevo heredero explore solo la cámara, le recomiendo que cheque las columnas de la izquierda tienen una caja o mas depende lo que el anterior heredero quiera dejar un importante mensaje al siguiente", con eso Griphook le entrega una pequeña campana con una cadena la cual Harry se cuelga al cuello.

Griphook deja a Harry solo y este camina, para donde vea la bóveda es gigantesca podría apostar que es del tamaño del gran salón pero mientras mas avanza mas grande se ve así que duda que sea el caso, pero para donde vea hay oro, joyas incluso armaduras, armas, y demás artículos mágicos con solo ver eso se puede dar cuenta que los Potter en si son una familia muy antigua.

Entonces llega Harry y ve las columnas que le indico Griphook, en esta columna esta una carta dirigida a el, y en otra esta una caja de un anillo el cual abre y mira el anillo es hermoso pero la curiosidad le gana y abre la carta la cual dice

_Querido Harry._

_Se siente tan extraño escribirte sabiendo que leerás esta carta hasta que recibas la bóveda familiar, una parte de mi quiere que esta carta no sea necesaria, pero por la situación es obvio que es una posibilidad, hijo espero que crecieras feliz con Sirius, ya que Dumbledore prometió que si algo nos pasaba no te enviaría con la familia de tu madre, los he conocido un par de veces y creerme hijo estarías mejor en un orfanato, en fin podría darte miles de consejos pero solo quiero decirte que te amamos, y esperamos que esta carta no sea necesaria pero si lo es uno de los dichos que siempre decía mi abuelo es "planea para lo peor, prepárate para lo absolutamente peor" por eso hijo mío te dejo el tesoro mas grande que tiene la familia Potter, este anillo es único, pensaras que en el mundo mágico no hay nada único, pero creeme hijo este anillo es único en el mundo._

_Este anillo es del fundador de la familia Potter, el nombre de el esta perdido lo único que sabemos de el son sus iniciales D.R., por siglos la historia del fundador de la familia Potter fue pasado de boca en boca al primogénito, como es posible que no este vivo para contártela te la contare por esta carta._

_Según cuentan el primer Potter era un gran hechicero en el tiempo fundadores, nuestro antepasado era un hechicero que se especializo en métodos de transporte mágico, gracias a el tenemos el portkey y incluso la aparición, sus teorías nos enseñaron que es posible, pero se dice que cuando estaba haciendo un hechizo que le permitiría abrir un portal a un lugar predeterminado, lo cual permitiría trasportar grandes cantidades de materiales, personas o lo que quisieran sin esfuerzo._

_Al parecer tuvo un accidente ya que apareció en medio de un nido de dragones y lo peor de la situación es que apareció en el nido del dragón mas peligroso de la región, así que para salvar su vida, lanzo de nuevo el hechizo en el mismo lugar donde apareció, lo que causo un efecto en el portal que jamás espero._

_El portal lo llevo a lo que describe una dimensión alterna, en esta dimensión Atlantis no desapareció, lo que permitió que todo el mundo avanzara a un ritmo mucho mas grande que donde estamos ahora, aparte que apareció en el futuro, según calculo apareció a mas de 3900 años de su época, pero la diferencia de esta dimensión es que por Atlantis, el mundo mágico y muggle estaban totalmente fusionados, este lugar solo se podía describir como una utopía, pero esto no significa que estuvieran indefensos, bueno rápidamente D.R busco al gobierno y explico su situación, y para su sorpresa decidieron que era buena oportunidad para aprender uno del otro, así que se le dio rápidamente conocimientos del futuro, y el dio conocimientos de hechizos perdidos o desconocidos en ese tiempo y lugar, rápidamente con su ayuda las naves estaban viajando mucho mas lejos que nadie se hubiera imaginado._

_Así pasaron 3 años el aprendió todo lo que pudo del futuro, pero en su corazón quería regresar a casa, algo le decía que tenia que regresar hasta que recordó que su padre le dijo que había una profecía desde el día que nació que decía que el derrotaría a un poderoso señor oscuro y después seria el fundador de una gran línea de hechiceros los cuales tendrían que combatir el mal siempre que amenazara al mundo, así que sabiendo que quien hizo esa profecía era una persona que jamás fallaba decidió empezar a entrenar para enfrentar a su destino._

_Cuando les informo lo que necesitaba a sus amigos, con tristeza por que su amigo se iría, pero tenia razón sin su ayuda habría muchas muertes y algo que no soportaban en esa sociedad es la muerte sin sentido._

_Así que con sus conocimientos creo la sortija que esta en la caja a lado de esta carta, esta hecha para ayudar en todo lo que necesite al heredero, pero solo si es digno de ella, tiene hechizos que jamás pudo nadie de la familia identificar, en fin ese anillo es el equivalente a una supercomputadora según dice tu madre, un baúl de hechicero sin limite, y una biblioteca casi infinita de conocimientos, aparte de que hará que el poder de todos los que lo han usado sea pasado al nuevo heredero._

_Según cuenta la historia, le tomo otros 2 años terminar sus preparaciones para poder volver a su propia dimensión y tiempo, según lo que han agregado a la historia los herederos que han usado el anillo, se dice que contiene armas del futuro que las puso allí para ayudar a vencer a cualquier futuro mal que amenace el mundo, bueno ya que tubo todo lo que necesitaría tardo un año mas en desarrollar el hechizo que lo traería de regreso a tu tiempo, derroto al señor oscuro que surgió mientras estaba en el futuro, y se enamoro de la hija de Godric Griffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw, allí es donde nuestra familia se relaciona con los fundadores._

_Este anillo no puede usarse para hacer mal, y sobretodo solo el que el anillo considere digno es quien puede portarlo, cuando eras bebe y escuche la profecía hice la prueba de ponerme el anillo de nuevo y solo me rechazo como no pude ir a guardarlo a la bóveda y comenzaste a llorar puse el anillo sobre tu pecho un momento para darte un biberón, cuando paso, el anillo te acepto como su usuario pero no pude ponértelo en ningún dedo, cuando lo tome en la mano me indico que el anillo te quedaría cuando fueras mayor así que escribo esto para decirte que te lo pongas y acabes con ese demonio de Voldemort. _

_Hijo mío quizás suena que dejo el peso del mundo en tus manos pero eres el único que podrás usar el anillo, usadlo bien aprende vuélvete poderoso y corrige todo lo que han hecho mal los hechiceros por los últimos años, se fuerte pero no te olvides de reír y vivir y si te enamoras usa el poder para proteger a tus seres queridos._

_Se feliz hijo mío_

_Lily y James Potter._

Harry tiene lágrimas en los ojos después de leer la carta, todos le decían que sus padres lo amaban pero jamás espero que fuera a esos extremos, no puede imaginarse que sintieron sus padres al resignarse a contarle algo de lo más importante de la familia, el secreto mejor guardado.

Con decisión en sus ojos toma la caja y mira el anillo tiene un hermoso grabado de runas, y pequeñas joyas adornan el anillo, cuando lo levanta el anillo parece cantar siente un calor muy confortante y claramente puede ver la infinita energía que sale del anillo, y sintiéndose seguro se lo pone, eso es lo ultimo que sabe Harry James Potter antes de desmayarse en un estallido de luz.


	3. Capitulo 03

Capitulo 3:

Harry no sabe que paso, solo recuerda ponerse el anillo y una luz muy brillante, al ver alrededor para donde vea esta en blanco no hay nada y al parecer no importa si es arriba o abajo, cuando se empieza a preocupar el lugar empieza a cambiar y se forma un hermoso campo, y a lo lejos se ve una casa de piedra el lugar irradia paz así que Harry se acerca a la casa y toca en la puerta con un poco de dudas.

Unos momentos después de tocar la puerta se escucha la voz de alguien que le dice "pasa muchacho pasa, disculpa el dramatismo pero tenia que estar totalmente seguro que eres el adecuado para usarlo, en este anillo hay suficiente poder para destruir el mundo fácilmente por eso puse encantamientos, hechizos y todo lo que pude pensar para evitar que cayera en las manos equivocadas".

Harry no puede creerlo esta frente al fundador de la línea Potter, no entiende que esta pasando pero antes que diga algo el hombre frente a el le dice "bien Harry, espero no te moleste que use mi nombre supongo que en este momento sabes o tienes una idea de quien soy, pero antes que digas algo déjame explicarte unas cosas, primero no soy el creador del anillo, soy como un retrato mágico tengo conocimientos y algo de conciencia del creador pero no soy el soy como una especie de guardián de la familia Potter, solo me veras esta vez ahora que eso esta aclarado este lugar es dentro de tu mente, con ayuda del anillo cree este lugar para que te sientas cómodo, y puedas entender lo que pasara ahora que eres el nuevo portador del anillo".

Harry esta totalmente sorprendido por todo lo que pasa pero en verdad si solo la mitad de la historia del anillo es verdad este anillo es el artefacto mágico mas poderoso del mundo, así que debe poner atención al mensaje que le dejo su antepasado el cual le dice "bien Harry, si este es el artefacto mágico mas poderoso del mundo, pero no solo es eso, este anillo tiene también tecnomancia, la combinación de tecnología y magia, donde fue creado este anillo es en otra dimensión como ya veo que te contaron tus padres, bien este anillo contiene todo lo que puedas necesitar pero lo mas importante es que podrás llamar los poderes de cualquiera de los herederos de la familia, por ejemplo tu tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo, era un poderoso necromancer con la ayuda del anillo todo el conocimiento de la necromancia, y sus poderes pueden ser usados por ti, ahora lo que mas te recomiendo es que aceptes los poderes directamente de el creador del anillo, en los 5 años aprendió una técnica de pelea muy interesante".

Harry no comprende lo que le esta diciendo así que decide preguntarle "a que se refiere, ah si y perdón no importa puedes decirme Harry".

La imagen del creador de anillo lo mira pero puede verse que esta muy entretenido con la situación ya que le tomo bastante tiempo poder contestar, al parecer el muchacho no esperaba que el simple anillo pudiera hacer tantas cosas, así que decide explicar mas "bien muchacho, veras todos los herederos han usado en una parte el poder del anillo, pero tu eres el único que puede acceder al poder total del mismo, por eso podrás usar el mismo poder que el creador del anillo uso para derrotar a uno de los señores oscuros mas peligroso del todos los tiempos, bien ahora el poder que hablo es algo muy interesante veras en la dimensión donde estuvo aprendiendo a usar la magia a su siguiente nivel, eso quiere decir que no necesitas usar la varita, y también aprendió el uso de la espada láser, de unos refugiados, también de unos visitantes del espacio que ayudo a sanar una enfermedad que los estaba extinguiendo, ellos le enseñaron a hacer una armadura básicamente indestructible, y claro técnicas de pelea y muchas cosas mas creerme cuando la uses veras lo que es poder".

Esta situación cada vez le gusta mas ya que siente que es verdad, además no tiene por que mentirle además que por alguna razón siente que sabe todo esto, además que quiere venganza de todos los que han hecho algo malo contra el además que será increíble no tanto por el poder si no por que al fin podrá vengar a todos los que han muerto por culpa de Voldemort y todos sus idiotas seguidores, OH y no olvidemos al traicionero de Dumbledore y su grasoso espía.

Al parecer la imagen del creador del anillo escucho todo lo que pensó y lo mira con unos ojos que indica que esta muy entretenido y orgulloso que esta y le dice "bien muchacho, muy bien en si te iba a pedir que vengaras el honor de la familia Potter, pero veo que ya tienes pensado eso, solo quiero que recuerdes algo mi muchacho, no puedes clasificar la magia en blanca y negra, la intención es la que cuenta por que creerme lo que aprenderás es a como ser el peleador máximo, y creerme cuando D.R termino de aprender y usaba la armadura no había ser vivo que pudiera con el, antes de volver a su tiempo evito la destrucción de la capital donde estaba al destruir el solo un ejercito de robots y aliens, creerme cuando uses el poder total del anillo, no habrá fuerza que te pueda detener, te aconsejo que uses el poder cuando debas y no te dejes consumir, aunque lo dudo he visto tus memorias, y tu alma, no hay forma que te hagas el siguiente señor oscuro".

Harry sonríe y le contesta "sabes es la primera vez que siento que puedo realizar algo por mi mismo y no por el titulo que me han dado, esta ves les demostrare lo que es meterse con la familia Potter, claro por el momento soy el único pero mi intención es solucionar eso rápidamente".

La imagen se desvanece y solo escucha la voz que le dice "si muchacho, se que es tu intención y no te preocupes todo se solucionara solo recuerda que tienes que ser fuerte".

Harry despierta y para su sorpresa esta en un cómodo sillón, no sabe como llego allí pero es posible que sea obra del anillo, pero realmente se siente muy bien y se levanta y empieza a caminar cuando pasa junto a un espejo y se mira y no puede creer lo que ve allí esta mirándolo su reflejo pero no puede creer lo que ve.

Esta totalmente cubierto con una armadura, esta es de color negro, tan negro que parece absorber la luz, y la espalda tiene una túnica de color negro también con aplicaciones de cuero, que hacer que se vea mucho mas imponente, en sus manos están cubiertas por guantes pero no se sienten como ningún material que conociera, en sus hombros esta una especie de cañón pequeño y en su cintura están dos tubos metálicos aproximadamente de 30 centímetros, lo que mas le sorprende es los costados de su rostro hay dos pequeñas placas que sobresalen de sus mejillas no están dentro de su piel están sobre ella.

Harry mira con interés esa parte de su nueva armadura, y al tocar esa parte con su dedo se cierra la mascara cerrando totalmente su rostro en con la mascara, se espanta por unos segundos por no poder ver, pero de inmediato aparece la imagen mas clara que nunca ha visto y lo que mas le sorprende es la información que tiene con solo mirar por la mascara, mira un montón de galeones en la bóveda y de inmediato en la imagen aparece la cantidad de galeones que esta en esa pila, no puede creerlo por unos instantes hasta que el mismo toma un puñado de galeones y los mira la mascara le indica que son 9 galeones los cuenta a mano y ve que son 9 galeones exactamente.

Con ese conocimiento empieza a ver rápidamente por toda la bóveda y mira a lo lejos un librero y antes que empiece a avanzar hacia el para ver que libros tiene la imagen se acerca rápidamente, muy rápido para su gusto, eso logro que se mareara pero rápidamente aprendió como alejar y acercar la imagen poco a poco descubre que la mascara responde a su pensamiento, así que apaga un par de antorchas y estando en las sombras piensa en ver mejor allí es cuando se sorprende que la mascara le da a elegir entre varios modos de visión, la visión nocturna normal (en color verde), imagen termal, y un modo avanzado de visión normal aunque esta en las sombras puede ver perfectamente.

Mientras juega con las opciones que le da la mascara encuentra que si se concentra lo suficiente aparecen 3 líneas formando un triangulo y donde tiene la vista, aparecen 3 puntos con un poco de practica domina hacerlo aparecer y hacerlo que no aparezca, pero tiene curiosidad que hace esa función así que apunta a una de las rocas que sobresalen de la cueva y se concentra y de repente siente como si recibe un ligero empujón en el hombro derecho y una luz muy brillante sale su hombro y se da cuenta que ha destruido totalmente la roca que estaba viendo.

Lo único que puede pensar Harry en ese momento es "es increíble, esta arma en serio que causaría mucho daño, sin importar el escudo o material básicamente la pulverizo sin ningún esfuerzo".

Mientras esta pensando eso la pequeña explosión atrajo a unos goblins de seguridad pensando que algo le pudo pasar a Harry, lo que hizo que el deseara no ser visto, y al entrar los goblins estando básicamente enfrente de el, dicen "Griphook dijo que aquí estaba pero no veo a nadie, aparte no hay indicación de magia quizás se cayo un pedazo de piedra y eso hizo el ruido", cuando mira están apunto de dejarlo encerrado pero se da cuenta que no lo ven, antes de que lo dejen encerrado les habla y para la sorpresa de los goblins aparece frente a ellos.

"no esperen aquí estoy", los goblins voltean sorprendidos y miran como aparece Harry incluso no tiene puesta la mascara, lo que hacen que los goblins se calmen y se disculpen y salgan de la bóveda, se da cuenta que estaba invisible entonces esta armadura tiene unas funciones sumamente útiles, entonces por eso su ancestro pudo acabar con un ejercito, pensando eso toma uno de los pedazos de piedra que quedaron por el disparo, y lo apretó haciendo polvo el pedazo de piedra sin ningún esfuerzo.

OH esta pelea se acaba de poner mucho mas interesante, ahora solo tendrá que esquivar las maldiciones, cuando piensa eso, se cierra la mascara y de inmediato sale en la imagen.

_Estimado heredero._

_Esta armadura esta diseñada para aumentar la velocidad natural que poseas, además de amplificar los poderes que recibes, además de proteger completamente al usuario de las maldiciones mas peligrosas del mundo, dejo este mensaje para ser revelado cuando tengas dudas sobre la protección que te da la armadura te garantizo que esta es completa, esta armadura fue diseñada para poder acabar con grandes ejércitos a la vez, se que suena muy drástico pero por lo regular los señores oscuros les gusta pelear sucio._

_Por eso diseñe la armadura con ayuda de unos amigos de "fuera de este mundo", con la capacidad de absorber energía mágica todas la magia que intenten usar contra ti será absorbida por la armadura y usada para sus armas, también debo decirte que también cuenta con armas de destrucción masiva, todo depende que tan drástico quieras llegar._

_Compartiré algo contigo heredero, originalmente tenia esa función bloqueada de la armadura pero cuando el señor oscuro que se enfrento a mi logro que todos los seres oscuros atacaran a la vez, bueno podrás imaginarte que ninguna defensa tenia efecto contra ellos, entonces decidí poder destruir el ejercito completo te recomiendo que uses la función con cuidado ya que es lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir una cuidad completa a la nada._

_En el caso que necesites usarla serás el único que quede en pie, a mas de 3 kilómetros a la redonda, te recomiendo que lo uses con total cuidado, ahora las espadas que tienes en la cintura son dos espadas láser las cree especialmente para hacer el mayor daño posible están encantadas para reconocer siempre a su dueño y solo el puede usarlas, además que cortaran cualquier material en existencia, sin importar si esta protegido ni nada, pero si tu lo deseas no hará daños a seres vivos y solo los aturdirá, además de ser una arma puede usarse para reflejar ataques con mucha facilidad, ya que es pura energía no hay ninguna maldición en existencia que pueda evitar ser reflejada._

_Y lo ultimo antes de olvidarlo podrás usar cualquier ropa sobre el ya que básicamente la armadura se ha convertido en una segunda piel para ti, cuando no la necesites, ella desaparecerá sin ningún problema y siempre estará allí antes que nada te pueda dañar, espero que esta te sirva para traer paz y vengar el honor de la familia Potter._

_Yo te saludo heredero, y mucha suerte_

_D.R._

Harry esta impresionado la armadura reacciona completamente por medio de sus pensamientos cosa que sea muy útil en las batallas, pero lo que mas le interesa es probar las espadas así que piensa en la espada y esta vuela a su mano y en cuanto la toca información de cómo usarla entra en su mente, dejándolo un poco mareado por absorber la información, pero ahora se siente totalmente confiado, en otro momento de inspiración pide un oponente y el anillo brilla un segundo y aparece una especie de robot con una espada parecida a la que tiene Harry en la mano, la mascara se cierra y en la imagen aparece

"Espada láser:

Modo entrenamiento:

Nivel 1"

Harry se siente como si supiera cuando y como va a atacar el oponente y empieza una pelea rápida con la espada, tan rápida como jamás había visto, los ataques van subiendo cada vez más de velocidad y de cuando en cuando aparece

"Espada láser:

Modo entrenamiento:

Nivel 2"

En pocos minutos el visor indica que esta peleando en nivel 12, en ese nivel la pelea esta incluso en el aire, Harry descubre que puede hacer levitar objetos con un pensamiento y usarlos como plataformas de pelea la pelea esta sumamente rápida y cada vez mas Harry se acostumbra mas a usar la espada, en ese momento pide la segunda espada la que va a su otra mano y con un moviento rápido de su mano derecha, detiene el ataque del oponente, y con la otra espada lo parte en dos, en cuanto pasa eso los restos del oponente y la espada desaparecen.

Harry esta muy emocionado se siente sumamente confiado con la espada y si todo lo que dicen de las armas y la armadura y sobretodo del anillo es verdad los mortifagos y Voldemort están en un mundo que no verán por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Notas del autor: por el momento solo les dejo un pequeño regalo el capitulo 3 del anillo sigo escribiendo pero vi que me estaba presionado mucho asi que decidi tomarmelo con calma asi que sera una vez por semana rotando por historia, asi sera hasta que consiga una cuenta nueva de prodigy, si alguien es de mexico y no le molesta prestarme su cuenta por las noches que sea de prodigy aviseme y me pondre en contacto para ver si la prestan asi seria mas faicl publicar en lugar de estar dando vueltas por los cybers, bueno espero que lo disfruten 

Saludos

Drk.Rikimaru


	4. Capitulo 04

Capitulo 4:

_(Notas del autor: Se que quizás piensen que estoy desaparecido en acción, pero simplemente el fin de año es una época complicada para mi, además que por alguna razón me mandaba errores al querer publicar un capitulo nuevo, así que espere y al parecer ya se soluciono, y por eso les traigo su regalo a todos los que esperaban un capitulo nuevo de mis historias espero que los disfruten._

_Saludos_

_Drk. Rikimaru)_

Harry ha pasado un par de horas jugando con los nuevos poderes de la armadura, con algunas funciones de las espadas y sobretodo viendo que puede hacer, pero lo que no ha notado es que la armadura no es la que lo hace fuerte, desde que apareció en su cuerpo la armadura ha estado solucionando problemas como la desnutrición y el problema con sus ojos.

De repente, ve borroso y checa su cara y tiene los lentes y se los quita y para su sorpresa puede ver perfectamente, se los vuelve a poner y ve borroso, así que se los quita y la mascara se cierra y la imagen aparece "Visión corregida", así que al parecer la armadura puede sanarlo también esto cada vez se pone mucho mejor.

Decide que es tiempo de salir de allí así que toma la campana que le dio Griphook y la toca un par de veces mientras ve si hay algo interesante para llevarse llega Griphook, al verlo le dice "bien Griphook esta visita ha sido sumamente informativa, podemos regresar supongo que ya están listos los papeles que tengo que firmar"

Griphook le da a Harry una sonrisa y le dice "si señor Potter todo esta listo para que solo lo firme y también le tenemos listo, una tarjeta de crédito muggle que sacamos a través de nuestro departamento de relaciones muggle, y también me tome la libertad de verificar sus propiedades y creo que hay una que funcionara de maravilla para no volver a Privet Drive, el portkey esta listo para llevarlo en cuanto termine sus negocios en el callejón si va a comprar algunas cosas".

Harry se impresiona apenas lo nombro encargado de sus cuentas, y Griphook ya esta ayudándolo de tal manera, que no puede creer lo fácil que fue salir de Privet Drive, pensando en eso recuerda que tiene un par de horas antes de que se den cuenta que salio, así que toma sus cosas y empieza a pensar donde las puede guardar su baúl no es mágico es el mas viejo que tenían sus tíos, en cuanto esta pensando eso, en su mano brilla por unos segundos y aparece lo que parece un paquete de cartas pero se da cuenta de inmediato que eso es un baúl de hechicero.

Griphook también se da cuenta y le dice "señor Potter, por favor déjelo en el suelo", Harry lo hace y mira que Griphook se acerca y toca el pequeño paquete y murmura algo y el baúl crece frente a ellos es un baúl de color verde esmeralda, con detalles en plata, con runas grabadas por toda su superficie, Harry admira lo bello que es el baúl y mira a Griphook con curiosidad, si es verdad que el supo que era un baúl, pero no sabia como operarlo y Griphook supo antes que pueda preguntar algo Harry Griphook lo mira y le dice.

"señor Potter, este baúl, responde a comandos mentales, si quiere que se agrande lo hará si quiere que se haga pequeño también, y si me va a preguntar como lo se es simple, la magia Goblin puede leer los encantamientos muy fácilmente por eso somos capaces de romper maldiciones antiguas y otro tipo de cosas fácilmente".

Harry mira al baúl con curiosidad, pero lo que mas le molesta y a la vez le preocupa un poco es que pensó que necesitaba un baúl de hechicero y al parecer la armadura o el anillo lo crearon usando magia, pero entonces entiende la armadura o el anillo o ambos tienen un poder muy grande cosa que pondrá a su uso total, definitivamente los mortifagos y Voldemort y hasta Dumbledore y el ministerio van a tener una gran cantidad de problemas.

Con esos pensamientos se despide de Griphook, y sale del banco y en el momento que sale el sol le molesta en los ojos, en cuanto levanta la mano para proteger sus ojos en su cara aparecen unos lentes oscuros muy sencillos, Harry solo puede pensar _"demonios, cuando aprenda a usar todo lo que puede hacer esta armadura definitivamente voy a vengarlos, papa, mama y Sirius, los vengare se los prometo"._

Con ese pensamiento empieza a caminar, y piensa _"el anillo y la armadura responden a mis pensamientos y a mis peticiones, pero aun así no puedo, estar materializando las cosas en la escuela, o frente a todos, debo comprar todo normalmente y por que no, darse el lujo de comprar buenas cosas, además que necesitara muchos libros y toda la ayuda que le sea posible ya sea con libros de artes oscuras y algunos artefactos mágicos"._

Así comienza el cambio del mundo mágico sin que se den cuenta los compradores ese día, ese día es el cual el mundo mágico cambiaria para siempre, el día, mientras en Hogwarts, el fénix del director Dumbledore para su sorpresa empieza a cantar una tonada que el en todo el tiempo que ha estado con el, jamás había cantado esa canción, que hace que incluso Hogwarts parezca estar alegre.

También en el bosque prohibido los centauros miran el cielo a pesar de ser de día parecen sentir en el aire el cambio que se aproxima, los unicornios relinchan de alegría el defensor de la luz ha despertado, incluso Aragog y sus hijos sienten respeto por el defensor.

En todo el mundo todos los seres mágicos sobretodo los que tienen una gran conexión con la magia, sienten la llegada del defensor de la luz, los vampiros y hombres lobo sienten que deben considerar sus opciones de apoyar a Voldemort, las comunidades de Veelas sienten que ha llegado un tiempo de cambio y todo reunido en un solo ser.

Harry no se da cuenta que todo eso ha pasado desde que se puso el anillo y la armadura así que el sigue sus compras después de todo también tiene que ir a comprar a Londres muggle además que gracias a Griphook tiene un portkey para ir a su nuevo hogar, solo espera que Hedwig este cómoda en su jaula dentro del baúl de hechicero.

Mientras piensa eso Harry no se da cuenta que hacia el viene Alastor Moody, pero gracias a su pata de palo Harry sale de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que el no tiene que estar allí y en cuanto lo vea Moody lo regresara a Privet Drive y no podrá salir ya que lo vigilaran mas de cercas.

Mientras Moody esta algo molesto ya que Dumbledore por tercera vez le negó la petición de entrenar al muchacho Potter, demonios como no puede ver que ya que Voldemort esta tan obsesionado con el muchacho que puede usarse en su contra además de que le cae bien el muchacho, algo debe estar haciendo bien para sobrevivir a todos los encuentros con el dizque señor oscuro, pero eso si lo están obligando a entrenar al muchacho Weasley, pero realmente no entiende por que el muchacho no podría contra un mortifago así dependiera la vida de toda su familia.

Harry ve que Moody esta a punto de verlo, y piensa la armadura, la armadura lo podrá ayudar pero como, el ojo mágico de Moody puede ver por las capas invisibles, entonces recuerda que aunque lo vea invisible la armadura le cubrirá la cara, es cuando pasa siente como se cierra la mascara en su cara, y siente como su cuerpo es cubierto por la poderosa armadura, y encuentro tiene a Moody frente a el, Moody lo pasa de largo.

Mientras Moody le parece haber escuchado un ruido extraño frente a el, pero su ojo no puede ver nada así que sigue caminando tiene un día largo de compras y no va perder el tiempo después de todo tiene que mantener ¡Vigilancia Constante!

Harry esta casi que brinca de alegría, el ojo mágico de Moody no lo pudo ver, cada vez le gusta mucho mas la armadura, ahora si pudiera cambiar su apariencia, no podrá hacer sus compras invisible, y Moody estará en el área y no sabe si hay mas miembros de la orden presentes, en cuanto piensa eso en el visor aparece un mensaje nuevamente.

_Estimado descendiente._

_Si ves este mensaje es que estas en una situación donde no puedes ser visto como tu mismo, por cualquiera que sea la razón, esta armadura también puede cambiar tu apariencia y ningún dispositivo mágico podría detectarte, ya que hasta tu firma mágica es cambiada al azar para que no puedas ser detectado por ningún medio haciendo mas fáciles las misiones en modo de siglillo._

_Buena suerte_

_D.R._

Después de leer un par de veces el mensaje, Harry desea volver a ser visible y desea cambiar su apariencia para no ser reconocido, en unos instantes siente una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su piel, y su piel cambia de color a un tono mas moreno, su pelo se acorta , rápidamente se mira en el aparador y mira los cambios con asombro, sus ojos cambian de color verde a negro, su nariz cambia también de forma y incluso se ve mas alto que lo que era hace unos momentos, y también se ve mas musculoso.

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, de inmediato entra a comprar túnicas, donde pide un guardarropa completo, en varios colores cuando le preguntan que estilos quiere, Harry solo contesta "por favor elija usted, no soy muy bueno con la moda y necesito bastante ropa".

En cuanto le dice eso de inmediatamente le toman medidas y empieza a apilar bastante ropa, elige un conjunto y se cambia por algo mas discreto una túnica azul con camisa y pantalón a juego, esta seguro que solo quitándose la túnica se vera lo bastante normal para caminar en Londres muggle así que solo elige un par de botas de piel de dragón, que parece cuero normal, paga y pone sus compras en su baúl, se da cuenta las miradas que recibe por el baúl, ese baúl definitivamente no pasara por uno normal es demasiado bello, en si uno de los clientes le pregunta de donde saco ese bello baúl, a lo que Harry solo contesta.

"me lo heredo mi abuelo, creo que el mismo lo hizo".

Con eso calmo las preguntas pero rápidamente supo que necesitaba comprar un baúl ya que este llama mucho la atención aunque es sumamente cómodo pero es mejor no llamar la atención, con eso sale de la tienda y va a unas puertas a lado donde venden baúles y compra un baúl que puede convertirse en mochilla con apariencia muggle, esos están hechos básicamente para los que viven cercas de muggles o son de familia muggle.

Ya con eso en su espalda se dirige a comprar algunas cosas que puede necesitar como un juego de ingredientes de lujo para probar varias pociones al menos un par de veces y entonces ve en la tienda un catalogo de compras por lechuza, así que también lo toma y sale y checa cuantas tiendas ofrecen catálogos de compras así, rápidamente tiene una buena cantidad de catálogos para comprar lo que necesite.

Harry decide solo llevarse catálogos de compras y hacer pedidos por medio de esta forma de cualquier cosa que ocupe ya que lo pone nervioso que Moody este en el callejón el mismo día que el, al estar a punto de salir, aparece un grupo de 20 mortifagos, cosa que hace enojar a Harry bastante ya que no puede pasar un momento sin que estos malditos dejen de molestar a alguien.

Harry decide en unos segundos que los detendrá se siente confiado por su armadura, confiado pero no arrogante, en cuanto pide a la armadura que se prepare para pelear la armadura cambia nuevamente y pone todas las cosas que había comprado en el suelo y pone su mano sobre ellas, entonces una luz brilla un segundo y todo ha desaparecido, ahora entiende por que la armadura también puede almacenar muchas cosas.

Harry siente nuevamente la ligera descarga en su piel y se mira en un aparador y para su sorpresa esta cubierto completamente por la armadura nuevamente, y de nuevo tiene las dos espadas láser en su cintura, Harry siente tanto enojo con estos malditos que decide atacarlos con magia cuando decide eso en el centro de su mano siente un cosquilleo y ve que aparece una joya en su palma.

Rápidamente entiende que ahora puede usar magia con la armadura, así que corre hacia los mortifagos y cuando ve que uno esta a punto de atacar a una niña pequeña, apunta su mano hacia el mortifago haciendo que salga volando y choque contra una pared con un gran crujido que le indica a Harry que le rompió varios huesos.

Pero también llama la atención de los mortifagos y de un Moody que esta algo lejos para ayudar por su pierna de palo, pero gracias a su ojo mágico puede ver que esta pasando a pesar de la distancia.

Los mortifagos deciden atacar al que lastimo a su hermano y le lanzan muchas maldiciones a la vez, sea quien sea no podrá escapar de un ataque tan grande a la vez, Harry solo responde con un gesto de la mano y levanta una muralla con piedras de la calle, haciendo que todas las maldiciones sean inútiles, pero antes que los mortifagos vuelvan a atacar Harry vuelve a hacer un moviento con su mano y todas las piedras explotan de la muralla que creo y salen volando hacia los mortifagos haciendo que 10 mortifagos mas caigan solo quedan 9 mortifagos de pie y todos están sumamente sorprendidos por el ataque salio muy mal.

Entonces se reorganizan rápidamente y llaman refuerzos, haciendo que aparezca otro grupo de mortifagos rodeando rápidamente a Harry, este ve con tristeza que no ninguno de estos seres merece mas compasión cuando ve que en cuanto llegan empiezan a atacar todo lo que se mueva, ve como Moody es atacado por la espalda y con tantos enemigos no puede dejar mas que sigan lastimando a mas gente, menos cuando ve como un niño pequeño parecido a el intenta que su madre despierte, ve como llora, ve como por la culpa de un maniático otra vida se ha perdido, ve como otro niño no sabrá lo que es tener una madre que lo consuele cuando tenga pesadillas, y eso hace que Harry entre en **FURIA.**

Con lagrimas en los ojos que no son vistas por la mascara Harry toma los sables que están en su cintura cuando llega otro grupo de mortifagos al callejón, en total la mascara cuenta a 50 enemigos en el área, a Harry no le importa el numero lo que le importa es **VENGANZA**.

Moody mira a este ser en la armadura esta totalmente rodeado y no piensa caer sin pelear cuando ve que toma los extraños tubos metálicos de su cintura, al principio piensa que son varitas especiales pero de repente se ve una luz muy intensa de ellos y ve como se va sobre el grupo mas numeroso de mortifagos que lo atacan.

Harry esta totalmente enojado, y empieza a atacar a los mortifagos, si ellos matan inocentes el se convertirá en el Angel de la muerte, en la misma muerte si eso quieren estos malditos no dejara a uno solo vivo, y entonces empieza el ataque.

Al ver que el enmascarado los ataca los mortifagos se ríen y lo atacan con todas las maldiciones que quieran pero sorpresa, la armadura absorbe todo lo que le lanzan, y los extraños tubos metálicos que tiene en la mano reflejan todo lo ellos lancen pero empieza el pánico cuando ataca a uno de los mortifagos el que esta apunto de matar al niño que abraza a su madre todos, incluido Moody se sorprenden cuando con esos extraños tubos le corta de raíz el brazo a ese mortifago.

Entonces los mortifagos entienden que no esta jugando están en peligro de morir, pero antes que puedan hacer algo el extraño ya mato a 5 mas de ellos con sus armas, 2 mortifagos intentan atacarlo por la espalda ya que no podrá ver que lo atacan por allí pero de repente una luz muy intensa sale del hombro del extraño y los mortifagos que atacaban al enmascarado solo quedan pedazos sangrientos.

Moody esta sumamente asombrado, de alguna manera este extraño puede pelear con una vista de 360 grados, no tiene lados ciegos, pero mientras piensa eso Harry se lanza a un ataque mucho mas brutal contra los mortifagos, con sus dos espadas ataca a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que caigan los mortifagos como moscas muertas de alguna manera, lograron volver a pedir mas refuerzos así que Harry esta combatiendo con otro grupo muy largo de enemigos pero a la vez cada vez que ataca mata a uno o dos.

Todos los que hacían sus compras en el callejón corrieron a las tiendas a tomar refugio ya que los mortifagos los ignoran por destruir a ese enemigo, Moody esta intentando llamar a la orden pero nadie responde a sus llamados.

Harry dispara con sus cañones cuando los mortifagos se acercan y sigue atacando con sus espadas sin compasión, sigue pensando en el niño que posiblemente perdió a su madre en este ataque y sigue con algunas lagrimas de enojo en sus ojos mientras mata a dos mortifagos a la ves con sus espadas, y por alguna razón siente deseos de disparar una arma como en una película americana que vio a escondidas en la televisión cuando sus tíos no estaban.

Apaga sus espadas y un segundo después tiene en sus manos un rifle de asalto, idéntico al que vio en la película y empieza a disparares a los mortifagos rápidamente, los mortifagos no entendían que pasaba ya no los ataca con esas extrañas armas pero tiene otra en su mano y ahora ningún escudo sirve contra esa arma además que nadie parece poder ser tan rápido como los ataques.

Y cuando se dan cuenta solo quedan 2 mortifagos de pie, no pueden creerlo un solo lo que sea, no están seguros como describir lo que acaba de pasar, acaba de eliminar a 3 escuadrones del señor oscuro y nadie logro tumbarlo ni siquiera una sola vez, cuando van a intentar escapar Moody al fin pudo llamar a la orden y los Aurores están apareciendo en el callejón.

Harry se acerca donde esta el niño aun abrazando a su madre y mira que esta aun vivo y llorando por su madre, cuando la mascara le informa que la mujer solo esta muy lastimada no muerta y también le indica la llegada de mas gente al callejón, pero le indica que si quiere salvar a la mujer tiene que actuar ahora.

Harry toca a la mujer y al niño y desaparece sin ningún sonido, y reaparece en un claro del bosque cercano a Hogwarts, y allí le dice al niño "por favor dejame ayudar a tu mama, creo que puedo salvarla".

El niño lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y le dice que si con la cabeza, y Harry de inmediato pone sus manos sobre la mujer y estas brillan con una luz de color azul claro, y para la sorpresa de ambos las heridas en la mujer se empiezan a cerrar rápidamente y incluso se ve con mejor color y entonces abre los ojos muy sorprendida.

Harry lee en la imagen que le muestra la mascara que ahora solo necesita descanso, así que piensa en mandarlos a San Mungo, y una piedra levita a su mano y brilla color azul un par de segundos y se lo da a la mujer y al niño en la mano haciendo que desaparezcan antes que puedan reaccionar.

* * *

Notas del autor: bien parece que ya se soluciono todo y aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo del anillo, si me tienen un poco mas de paciencia con gusto les actualizare todos los demas solo nesecito reinstalar todos mis programas ya que acabo de formatear esta maquina

Solo tengan paciencia y muchas gracias a todos mis lectores

Drk.Rikimaru


End file.
